horseisle2helpfandomcom-20200213-history
Item Locations
A quick and easy way to find items you need on each isle. Please feel free to contribute! This is still a work in progress. The first few sections are items you can find while exploring. The other section is items you can find in stores. -Broodmare Food Items Apple (Green)- Windy Pines, Sunny Glade, Angled Forest, Islands Lake Apple (Red)- Bend, Lance, Sunny Glade, Plains, Curvy, Islands Lake Acorn- Lance, Sunny Glade, Plains, Prairie Almond- Square, Prairie :D Banana- Green, Lost Jungle, Vine, Banana, Tiger isles :D Brazil Nut- Green, Lost Jungle, Ancient Blackberry- Windy Pines, Plains, Curvy Blueberry- Windy Pines, Curvy, Dumbbell, Angled Forest Boysenberry- Lance Cashew- Droplet, Angled Forest Cinnamon Curls- Green, Lost Jungle, Ancient, Vine Cocoa- Lost Jungle, Vine Coconuts- most isles w/ beach Cranberry- Twin Forest Grapefruit- Grass, Square Grape vine - Dumbbell, Curvy Hazelnut- Brown Honeycomb- in any forest Huckleberry- Droplet, Lance Lemons- Grass, Birch, Square, Twin Rivers Limes (green)- Grass Isle, Square Mango- Green, Lost Jungle, Ancient, Vine Nopales- Amber Sands Nutmeg - Angleton General Store Olives- Sunny Glade, Dumbbell Orange- Grass Isle, Big Forest, Square, Twin Rivers Papaya- Green, Lost Jungle, Vine, Banana Peanuts- Marshy, Prairie Pecan- Grass Isle, Bend, Plains, Curvy Peach- Square Pear- Brown, Sunny Glade Pineapple- Green, Lost Jungle, Ancient, Vine, Banana, Tiger Pistachios- Grass Isle, Brown, Droplet, Sunny Glade, Angled Forest Plum- Bend, Sunny Glade, Curvy Raspberry- Windy Pines, Bend, Curvy Strawberry- Twin Forest, Windy Pines, Lance, Sunny Glade, Curvy, Line Thimbleberry- Windy Pine, Lance, Sunny Glade Vanilla- Green, Lost Jungle, Ancient, Vine, Banana Walnut- Twin Forest, Dumbbell Flowers/Plants Alfalfa Plant- Brown, Plains, Narrowed Aloe Leaves- Dry, Amber Sands, Desert, Yellow, Arid, Vapid, Golden Calla Lillies- Marshy, Swampy, Bog, Pitcher, Gas Cactus Figs- Amber Sands Catnip- Twin Forest, Windy Pines, Sunny Glade, Plains Carnation- Narrowed, Angled Forest (in fenced areas) Cattails- Sunny Glade, Marshy, Bog, Gas, Swampy, Pitcher Cotton- Brown, Lance, Square, Islands Lake, Prairie Clover Flowers- Birch, Big Forest, Savanna Daffodil- Windy Pines, Angled Forest, Chilly Forest Dandelion Plant (white and yellow)- Brown, Twin Forest, Bend, Lance, Sunny Glade, Curvy, Prairie Flax- Plains, Prairie, Savanna Geraniums- Brown, Windy Pine, Meadow, Angled Forest Golden Wattle- Windy Pine, Bend, Sunny Glade, Angled Forest Ivy- Windy Pine, Bend, Sunny Glade, Curvy, Angled Forest Lupine- Bend, Plains Marshmallow plant - Marshy Magnolia- Swampy Marigold- Brown, Windy Pine, Grass, Angled Mint- Twin Forest, Bend, Circle Forrest Orange Daylilly- Windy Pine, Sunny Glade, Narrowed Orchid- Vine, Banana Papyrus- Amber Sands, Desert Peanut Plant- Grass Isle Pink Orchid- Green, Pink Orchid, Ancient, Vine Purple Daisy- Birch, Plains Purple Rose Buds- Birch Red Clover- Birch, Windy Pine, Narrowed Red Rose- Birch, Sunny Glade, Angled, Circle Forrest Sunflower- Grass Isle, Brown, Plains, Prairie, Meadow Tulips (all colors)- Bend, Sunny Glade Violet- Grass, Birch, Circle Forrest White Rose- Birch, Windy Pines, Boot White Daisy- Plains, Narrowed, Meadowton, Boot Yellow Rose- Lance Yucca Flower- Dry, Amber Sands, Desert, Yellow, Arid, Vapid, Golden Ore Gold Ore- Seashell, Lance, Swampy, Bend, Big Forest, Twin River Silver Ore- Bog, Vapid, Big Forest, Oak, Twin River Iron Ore- Grass Isle, Windy Pines, Lance, Sunny Glade, Plains, Crater Mountain, Dumbbell, Big Forest, Line, Narrowed, Twin River Copper Ore- Windy Pines, Marshy, Savanna, Dumbbell, Big Forest, Line, Sprout, Bud, Twin River Square isle has rocks? Other Snowballs- Glacier, Blizzard, Crystal, Ice Cube, Flurry, Snowflake, Frozen, White Marshmallow Root- Marshy, Bog, Gas, Pitcher, Swampy Store Items Note: The items listed are only the items that have an unlimited "!" supply at the store. There may be other player sold items available at each one. Category:Gameplay Category:Game mechanics Category:Items